


Pure Sugar

by imperialblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 4 year old reylo baby, F/M, First story, Fluff, IM TERRIBLE WRITER, M/M, One-Shot, SCRATCH THAT EXTREME FLUFF, don't hate me, i didn't actually say this because it wasn't relavent to whatever plot i had but wex is a tortuga, jawbreaker, ooc reylo daughter, ooc stormpilot son, wickedlywonderfulweekofreylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialblue/pseuds/imperialblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé Kenobi is curious about speckled black and white golf ball shaped egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Ao3 fic! (and first reylo fic that I'm acually posting somewhere). I'm worried that I made Rey and Ben too ooc. I'm really sorry because this sucks.

Padmé Kenobi smiled at the planet shaped spectacle in her palm. It was a snowy specked black. It looked like an egg. Though she was positive that if she threw it at the wall it wouldn't break. Gramie Leia sent it from Coruscant. She had open the box all by herself and she was very proud. The note said not to eat it all in one sitting. Padmé was confused though, it didn't look like it was made for eating, more like it was made for playing golf. She licked the sticky surface; it was sweet. Not a sickly sweet, but something fruity. It was yummy. She tried to stuff the whole sweet into her small mouth. It didn’t fit. No matter how much she tried she could not leave a dent in the hard surface. She tried slamming it into the table, but it would not so much as crack. She heard her Mother’s humming coming down the stairs of the apartment on Naboo She quickly slips her hand behind her back. Trying in vain to avoid capture. 

Her hair was wet and down having just taken a shower. She wore a loose gray top and her Husband's sweatpants rolled up to account for her short stature. She smiled at the girl who had her father’s coloring but her mother’s plastered freckles and curious grin. 

“Mé, What did you get into?” She looks down at the girl who only reaches her waist.

“Nothing Mommy,” She smiles sheepishly. She had not yet learned to lie. The sticky ball rolls around in a ball like unca poe’s rolling thingly. It always beeped at her when she was doing something bad. She just giggled and kept doing whatever she was doing until Daddy, Mommy, Gramie, or her uncas came and stopped her. 

“Padmé Rose Amidala-Skywalker-Organa-Solo-Kenobi. You know you can’t hide anything from me,” She looks at her daughter with a playful sternness. 

“I’m sorry Mommy. Gramie sent a package and I wanted to open it. Please don’t be mad,” She small girl brought her palm out from behind her back. The object confused Rey as much as it confused her daughter. In her years off Jakku, She had explored the world with Ben and experienced many new tastes and sights. This was not one of them. Padmé pulled the paper from the small shipping box.

“Gramie says it’s for eating but I can’t chew it,” The girl grumbles. “She sends her love and that she’ll see me next week for my birthday. How old will I be again Mommy?” 

“You’ll be five Mé,” Rey sighs. Her baby was growing up faster than the falcon could do the kessel run. “Why don’t we go see Daddy and He can explain this?” 

“Yay!” Padmé squeals and leaps ahead of her mother barreling up the stairs, and around the corner to her Father’s study. She skips into the open door. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! What is this thingy that Gramie sent?”

Ben looks away from his holo and into the face of his exuberant daughter; whose force signature burned pale lilac against his olive green and her mother’s blinding yellow. He adjusts his glasses onto his face. He smiles at Rey who ghosts in the doorway. 

“Ben, is that Mé I hear?” Her uncle says through the electric blue hologram. 

Luke Skywalker had always been fond of Ben and Rey together. They brought balance to the force and to the galaxy. It wasn’t until Mé rolled along that he saw how truely perfect they were for each other. Mé had Rey’s curiosity, her resilience, and her loyalty to her family. The Girl lacked Ben’s temper, but gained his gentleness, humor, and grin. She was strong in the force, but that could wait for another day. Ben pulled Padmé onto his lap and examines the golf ball sized egg in her hand. 

“That is a jawbreaker Mé. You’re suppose to lick it until it’s all gone,” He smiles. “I used to eat them all time when I was your age.” He looks over at Rey. “Did I really not show you these?” He chuckles. 

“Well If you did I must have forgotten,” She laughs. She strolls over to the holo comm. “Hey Luke, how is everything? Have you perfected the stew yet?” She smiles warmly at her old master. 

“No, I have not actually, but I’m very close! Everything’s fine here. Poe and Finn’s son is learning how to fly and I’m very nervous to leave my home. That boy is every bit the pilot that his father is.” He chuckles.

“I’m sure it will all be fine,” She smiles. “I trust Poe to not let anyone die on base because Wex is flying. Finn on the other hand that’s another story.”

“Well, I’ll see you all next week for Mé’s Party. Until then, May the force be with you,” he waves good bye. 

“Bye Unca Lukie,” Padmé lights up and waves sporadically like any four-year-old-going-on-five would.  
“Bye Luke,” Rey and Ben laugh as the image disappears. The little girl is now stumbling over her own limbs in an attempt to steady herself. She fall on her bum in the process. Rey and Ben just stare at each other in an attempt to control their laughter. Ben intertwines his hand into Rey’s and they try to calm each other down. This only works for a short amount of time until they fall on the floor in peals of laughter. 

Ben loved this. Laughing with his family. It made up for his lost years. He was going to make sure he didn’t miss anymore of these moments. He eyed his daughter who looked just as confused as she was at the jawbreaker (which was now under the sofa covered in hair and dust), were her parents crazy or something? She would never get to answer this question herself because it was at that moment that her parents launched their attack -- of tickles. She burst out laughing the same as her parents. Sometime she swore that they could talk to each other without her knowing. She laughed until her belly hurt and grumbled for something other that the two licks of jawbreaker she had. The family was settled on the floor with Rey’s head in Ben’s lap and Padmé sitting on her mother's stomach. Ben cassesed Rey’s head and kisses her forehead. 

Padmé faced her parents. “I’m hungry,” She stated. “I would like a sandwich please!” The impatient 4 year old marched to the door of the study and looked expectantly at her parents. They got up as slowly as humanly possible. 

“As you wish Princess,” Rey smiled and grabbed Padmé’s good hand. Ben grabbed the sticky one. “Let’s go eat lunch.” Ben smiled back at her and they descended the stairs together. Completely forgetting about the sticky ball of pure sugar that was accumulating duct under the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you got this far! Please leave me some comments so I know for future work! I have exams to study for now! Bye


End file.
